Common ancestors
by luwee
Summary: It started with one vampire and cascaded down to the rest. A world that has humans , vampires, supervamps. Now Bella is the new leader and Alice is her best friend. What will come of the new world
1. Chapter 1

An: i own nothing .. but my wierd fun ideas. THanks to special speedy for helping me and i hope yall enjoy my story that i write like a movie.

All things lead to a common ancestor. With Vampires it is Drake. Drake just isn't for Vampires but for Wolves and some special humans. He is a class of special Vampire. They can only survive on human blood. They are positively faster and stronger than normal Vampires as well as their power are extensive. Drake has only turned four humans. He is currently looking for his fifth one to turn so they can lead the group. They normally have blood delivered to them from a blood bank. Since they hate harming humans. They protect even the normal humans. They are part of their own government agency that works with the FBI. They do things that the government can't. Close to black ops but not entirely like it. The fifth is a human that knows much more than they think. She has a shield built in. Can sense things normal humans can't, unbelievable protect of others and a leader not by choice but by need. He can sense her and see her with his eyes. She even is able to control fire. She's not a witch or a mutant. More than likely and indirect relative from him. She lives in an Alaska off the beaten path by a long shot. He can feel her as if she was standing right next to him. No one every really knows all of Drakes abilities but knows that he is the beginning.

Alaska (150 years ago)

Bella is sitting with her father as they talk about a time before her abilities showed. Before she destroyed and entire village with her rage that is normal contained. Her friend Jacob was killed and that triggered every protective instinct in her. . She remembers it like it happened yesterday.

_Her flight or fight syndrome came out and since she never ran she fought with the killers immediately recognizing that they were not human. Feels the burning sensation in her hands and entire body. Lets out a blood curling scream and raises her hands and fires shoots from them wrapping around the things. They stop and scream as the fire spreads quickly from there roasting bodies to the town behind it. Her father runs from the forest grabbing her and throwing her in the truck. She watches the town she once called home burn to the ground all her friends and people she new dying. Even though they were probably already died before the fire she may never know._

Shakes her head to clear the fog from the memory.

Bella) "Dad how am I supposed to deal with the things I have done?"

Charlie) "You can either deal with it or let it eat at you until it kills you, you saved others from a most certain death if those things lived. You have no clue if anyone else survived or not."

Bella) "Dad they were my friends my family I should have done something anything to save them. They died and I just couldn't be a second faster or stronger. Then I had to kill someone or something to protect others. I'm just in a lost state I can't let anymore innocents get hurt I want to research them and study them."

Charlie) "You want to be a killer or you want to be a savior, there's no saving the damned and they are damned. I'll help you."

Bella) "Thanks dad. It's just I failed them and I will not fail another person as long as I live I couldn't save them and I failed so I will never let it happen."

She gets up to head in side to go on her computer as her father sits out on the porch with his shot gun and gas canister. He still fears for his life and for his child. She is more of adult now with her being 20, but was at college at the time. Only time will tell if they can complete their mission or will it be too much and kill them both, but if they can destroy more of them hell do anything. Jacob was like his second son.

Forks

Carlisle and Esme watch as their children Rosalie and Emmet bantering about safe and out. While Alice and Eliza are watching with utter amusement. Knowing full well that eventually there going to start kissing each other and then the rest will scatter soon. Eliza joined the group a while ago she was a special human the ability to kill the vampires that killed her family she was mortally injured and was dying. Alice changed her to save her because she knew that she would be a sisters of her some point. Alice freezes with the force of a vision hitting her

_A taller girl about 5 7 with brown hair and flawlessly gorgeous skin walks into the classroom. She looks up and smiles slightly at Alice but red quickly fills her cheeks. Her eyes are the same golden color as the rest of the Cullen family. The new girl walks to the back of the room and sits next to her the only remaining seat and looks down to pull out her stuff. Then up again at the board. Alice turns to face her and is struck with how amazingly beautiful she is sticks her hand out. _

_Alice) "Hi I am Alice Cullen and you are?" The new girl at first doesn't respond and then slowly sticks her hand out and shakes Alice's hand while whispering her name._

_Karina) "Hi Alice I am Karina Lavilla." _

End of vision and she blinks her eyes rapidly to come back to the real world. Eliza looks at her and shakes her slightly

Eliza) "Alice what did you see?"

Alice) "I think I maybe have found someone I have been looking for. A new girl is coming to school I am sure I'll find out more as time progress."

Eliza) "How long till she gets here?"

Alice) "Six months it seems that her eyes are like a window to the soul, they're so intense"

Eliza) "I am excited for you Alice you will finally get the one you are looking for and have been waiting for."

They continue to talk while the others having heard what they said congratulates Alice and then get back to ball game

Brazil

About 250 years ago when the cities weren't as built up as they are now. A young 19 year old was walking around the outskirts of her town when she hears a noise in the little home in the woods. It sounds like music, she get closer and closer to the sound. Looks in the window to see four people and extremely well built but older gentleman at the keys. The piano player gets up and appears behind her without her really noticing. Grabs her firmly and stays into her eyes seeing her life pass before his and the future she could holds as well.

Drake) "My child do you want to live forever? To be able to meet the one you are destined for? She will not be with you for a long time but she is yours and you are supposed to be with her. She will be waiting for you as well."

Karina) "I…I…I…. would… like … that" Lowers head and blushes while trying not to be scared.

Drake) "You may be shy but you are fearless I'll give you that. You will be a vampire. I will train you to live of animal blood, no humans. You will be the tamest new born ever created."

He looks into her eyes then lowers his head to her neck and bites into it. Numbing her first with his venom so she feels no pain then injection the vampire venom into her. Lifting her in his arms takes her and places her on the bed. Covers her and waits for her transformation to be completed. Normally it takes three incredibly painful days but since she was beaten by the first she is in a peaceful change where she learns all about her kind through his knowledge. She wakes up at four days. Her nails are crystal blue while her eyes start out blue. Drake then shows her how to hunt animals and her eyes change to a golden color. Joining his little band of misfits as they help humans even with human issues.

Alaska (148 years ago)

Bella's POV

I am now 22 I've killed my fair share of vampires. As a human they can not believe that I have killed so many the world of vampires are beginning to know me as Blade. I also have killed my fair share of wolves and tigers that have phased and been dangerous. My father is about as good as I but not good enough. He was recently killed trying to save a young girl about 7 years old when her mother was being held captive to watch as the vampires would play with the child. She was able to save the child but not the mother. After dropping the child of at local doctors with a note for the child once they were of age to read it. She buried her father and contained on her journey as the lone one that hunts the hunters. She has come to Forks a very small town. With a small amount of people but there as been stories of the animals dead in the forest with puncture wounds making her investigate. She lives in a two story house with her money that she has gained or made through tracking the vampires. Follows the outside force until she comes across a house. With her sharpened senses smells vampires and hears one coming up behind her. Turns quickly to see a pixie looking girls smiling at her.

Alice) "I am not going to hurt you. I am a animal drinker since you seem to know what I am already. I know you are Bella. Or Blade as they call you in our world."

Bella) "How do you know who I am my real name is ever spoken? What do you mean animal drinkers?"

Alice) "The rest of my coven is coming back soon they were hunting for animals because we don't drink human blood we choose to go against that part of our nature. There is four others don't be alarmed when they show up."

As she finished the four appear next to Alice and the blonde male looks at Alice curiously before looking at Bella.

Alice) "Meet Bella or as we know her Blade."

Carlisle) "You're the human that kills out kind. Once you find them that is, we mean you know harm all the people hear were changed because they were dying or one was going to be prey. How did you come to be able to fight us?"

Bella) "You smell of animals and you have different eye color. You all are a large coven

Alice) "We're a family. I don't remember my human life except that I don't want to hurt them. We even go to school with humans to blend. Carlisle is a doctor."

Esme) "How about we go inside and sit on the couches and get more comfortable."

Bella slowly studies all of them and if she felt threaten good just burn the house down. Nods and follows behind them into the house. Where Esme shows the couches everyone takes a seat. Alice is semi close to Bella since the other couches are completely filled.

Rosalie looks Bella over and notices many scars of all different types.

Rosalie) "How did you get all those scars they look painful when you got them?"

Bella) "I got them from vampires that try to harm the innocent."

Alice) "How did you become a hunter Bella?"

Bella) "A group of vampires killed most of my town and killed my best friend almost a brother. I can kind of do stuff and then I just killed the vampires and set the town on fire. I vowed then and their to kill everyone that hurts humans."

Carlisle) "Did you have any family with you?"

Bella) "My father recently died saving a young child from a vampire that I killed"

Esme) "How long have you been alone dear?"

Bella) "Too long but if I am alone then there is no way that anyone can get hurt near me or because of me."

Alice) "How did you know I was behind you earlier?"

Bella) "I am not your normal human but if you all aren't hurting humans for now I can leave you alone I should be off to go find some that are hurting."

Esme) "have you eaten dear?"

Bella) "I will in another town I ate yesterday."

Carlisle) "Nonsense let us use our kitchen we never get the chance. Please?"

His look made her about die with laughing because it was just too priceless the perfect pout.

Bella) "Ok … should I be scared since it's obviously been awhile since any of you has cooked"

Alice) "You will be fine but let's get you washed up while they cook."

Then she takes her to the bathing room and shows her about there unit. After that she eats and bids the Cullen a far well. Knowing maybe in future they might see each there again.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: As usual i own nothing but my twisted ideas. THanks special speedy for all your help. THnaks to the readers and the reviewers

Drake and his group walking in the forest when he is hit with the image of the girl the one he is looking for.

_A girl in all black twisting away from a vampire who lunged at her from behind. Bringing up her hand placing it on the vampire shoot fire into it. Watch as the eyes catch fire and fire comes out the ears. Another vampire tackles her. She throws him off of her and parries his next blow. Watching as her arm gets ripped open by the nails of the attacker. Makes her angry her eyes turn black and she raises both hands and a wall of fire appears catch all the vampires that are trying to kill her. There inhuman screams piercing the air. She shutters and then opens her bad and takes out a badge placing it over her arm. Torching the clearing she was in with the ashes of the fallen vampires grabs her weapons and starts to walk away. _

Drake) I have found the leader of the group. I plan to disappear after this and go to hiding and let you all rule for a while. She is strong and wise. Never breaking in her focus of what she wants. She is the best choice for a leader.

Karina) Where will we find her?

Zava) he will find her by sent? I can smell her. She is a special human. Her sent of vengeance is strong. She will probably try and kill us the first time we see her.

Kane) We will can subdue her without killing her.

They continue walking. Will thinking about what this new person will be. They also keep training. Karina's powers are coming out and needed to be tamed and quickly before she hurts someone. Humans will not be harmed. She is doing extremely well with her blood lust.

New York

The largest coven of vampires in America has held up here since most people find that the growing area with population is ideal. They have enough to feed off on if need be change more. They are trying to create an army of newborns to become powerful enough take of over. Little do they know that they have caused enough trouble to attract a certain killer. One that only kills their kind. Also with attraction of the dead the others are coming as well to control the death tow of humans.

Bella's POV

_It colder this winter than it was last winter. It could be that I don't have father anymore. I hear about the people that are afraid to live in New York. The industrial area there should be perfect for people living there but no one wishes to go. It only means that there is a large group of vampires. It is the only reason why people wouldn't want to leave the farm lands that are dying. I am glad I decided to come here. Last time was a happy time but not this time. This time I will found the coven. They will probably be looking for low ground and very covered to hide from the sun. They will more than likely attack at night to keep them at an advantage. _

Bella reaches New York quickly and starts to break down the city and the outskirts section by section. Hearing stories from the locals of the men in the woods that come from nowhere. She thanks them and edges closer to the woods. She hears them and can smell them. At least 10 maybe 15 vampires, some are old and most are new. Raises her hand and sets fire to trees and whips it around trying to encase them in it so none can escape. The eldest of the coven senses this gets up and goes to find the fire starter. As he is zipping through he sees the lone girl holding her hand up with fire raging from it. Tackles her to the ground. Goes to bite but she lifts her knees and throws him off of her and into a tree. He shakes his head and hears the screaming from the other vampires realizing he is the only one that survived. Growls and lunges again at Bella. She pulls her sword made from wolf teeth and metal mixture slicing into the lunging vampire. Sending him to the floor with a look of astonishment on his face. Seeing his own blood and venom leaking from him goes after again. She raises hand and sets fire to him quickly the rolls out of the way of the corpse. Drake and five others step out a clearing facing Bella. Bella raises her hand noticing the skin color and goes to burn them but Karina is faster and freezes her entire body with her water that she dropped in temperature. Bella turns the heat on inside of her body melting the ice but Karina sends water streams to wrap around Bella as ropes. The water ropes work from her shoulders down. Her blue nails glowing brighter as is her eyes that changed to blue.

Drake) don't fight us child were not here to kill you we want to talk.

Bella) Your eyes are different what do you want and let me go" Struggling with the water ropes trying to break free of them.

Zava) Bella listen ok were aren't your normal vampires. Were better and the exotic looking one is a vegetarian vampire. She will let you go if you promise not to bolt and lets us actually talk.

Bella) Fine but if I feel unsafe im outta here and your torched.

Karina releases Bella from the ropes. Her and others step closer to Bella.

Kane) Ok my name is Kane the big bulk guy with a vest on is Drake. The little exotic girl hiding her face is Karina; the lady next to me with red hair is Zava. That on the edge the guy with black hair is Xan and the girl with blonde hair is Serena.

Bella) I am Bella. How do you know I would be here and what do you know about me. As well as what do you want?

Drake) Bella I am the very First Vampire. My blood and Venom created the vampires the wolves and some humans. The Vampires that are standing next to me besides the shy blushing one are what I call super vampires. They can only drink human blood but there stronger faster and smarter than normal vampires. They have the multiple abilities. The only differences is that we protect humans not kill them. When we need to hunt all we do is drink form a human but make it erotic so that they don't feel it and we don't inject are venom. We can do many things that others cannot. Especially me since I started it all. The thing is I want you to be the leader of these Five.

Bella) Leader how? Why me? I am no leader all I do is destroy things.

Drake) You have been shaped by your world but I want you to be a Super vampire. I need you to help because together we can stop several humans from dying. Their race is perish and very vulnerable.

Bella) what will I need to do and I know for sure that you have the wrong person.

Drake) I will do everything and the greatest leaders are the ones we need not the ones we want. Just put your weapons down and remove your scarf.

Bella complies with his demands. Drake steps closer and leans over her neck and bites into sending numb venom and then injection the venom of super vampires. She immediately goes lax in his hands. He picks her up in his hold and gestures for the others to grab her stuff to head to the house father in the woods. Looks at Zava and then the fire. Zava raises her hands putting the fires out. Catches up with the group.

Five days later

Karina has stepped with Bella throughout the entire transformation but worries over her still. She places a cool cloth on her head and cheeks to help with the heat. She knows that Bella will wake sometime today. Drake walks in and taps Karina on her shoulder.

Drake) You watch over her like a hawk my child why?

Karina) I just want to make sure she is ok" lowering her head and looks away.

Drake) Sometimes you are too shy for your own good. You two will be great friends I can see the compassion in her and it matches yours for the human race. She will not let you down as you will not let her down. I've seen it my dear child.

Karina) I still won't be able to not worry until I see it my self"

Right after the words are utter Bella opens her eyes and sits up.

Bella) I can hear you the entire time I was changing. I am fine doing not worry.

From that moment on the other vampires helped Bella with her thirst and with her abilities. She taught them how to fight better as well as to create weapons as the ones she did. The ones that injury the vampires and she tells them about the good group of vampires known as the Cullen's. Drake spends large amounts of time with Bella one on one talking and discussing several things. As well as what will happen in the future what will happen to the world as we know it today. Tells her about the government that will be formed in the 20 century. What he basically will be to them. Their mission is to take care of the humans. Even ones that choose human blood don't have to kill to get it. They can open a wound and drain some. Not to make it serious or noticeable but enough to suffice. He tells her of the days will they will be able to drink blood out of cups. Also tells her about her mate that she will eventually get to meet and the mate for Karina as well. They are both with the same coven. He can see it and says that is the perfect match for us both.

Texas

It's been several years since Bella has changed. The others do look to her as a leader. She never realizes that she does the things but she really is a true and natural leader. Has sent Karina and Xan on a mission to scout the surrounding areas for possible newborns. Since the talk of the newborn army. They have moved here to see if they can do anything to stop the movement. While her Kane, Drake, Zava are finding suitable shelter for them since they don't mind the rain but like to have a little luxury. While there putting the house together sees Xan run out with 30 newborns following him two on him. His face is ripped open. Drake Zava and Kane rush to help him. While Bella is searching for Karina not seeing her reaches with her mind to find her to see her being held to the ground and surrounded by 20 newborns. Growls then zips through the woods and slams into the one standing over her and Rips the head of the one holding her shoulders down off. Kicks the one holding her legs sending him into the trees. Grabs Karina who is cut up wraps her in her arms creating a fire bubble around them sending it outwards killing all the newborns instantly. Placing Karina on the floor holds her hands on Karina's stomach immediately healing her. While Karina lies on the floor getting her strength back Bella zips of grabbing a deer and bring it back to Karina. Karina takes the offer deer and drinks from it.

Karina) Drake was right you would protect me and everyone else here with your life.

Bella) No friend or member of my family will ever suffer I will not fail yall again and that is a promise.

Karina) You will not fail, just sorry that I caused you to have to rescue me." Blushing and looks off to side.

Bella) It weird to see a blushing vampire but it is what makes you human and it was no trouble at all your part of my family my group of people so you are protected and that is all that matters.

Karina Blushes at the comment of her blushing and closer to human. They decide to head back to see how the others are doing. When they reach the house the resurrected the look amused at it and walk inside. Bella realizes that little strand of hope she had concerning her fitting in and being good enough to be friends with the others is easily dismissed now. The others have accepted her. The one she is extremely close with is Karina. They seem to have a lot in common. Normally has Karina draws\, Bella writes. Right now things for them are running smoothly.


	3. Chapter 3

an:I own nothing but my crazy ideas. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. Also thanks to my speical speedy.

Over the years Bella has proved her ability as the leader time and time again. For her it was more of a reaction and not really a role she wanted. She did what she thought was right. Karina quickly became her second in command even though she wished to stay in the back and out of notice. The other super's didn't mind much since they all know that they were all capable to deal with anything that has been thrown at them. As they moved through the years they worked with local agencies closely to help them get rid of the pest problem then they would move one. The FBI growing more and more insistent on their help finally enlisted them in a small paranormal division of the government. The project is called Right to Live. They sometime split up but they aren't always depending on the size. Drake became the recluse handler that gives them their missions and supplies. They own three homes in the Seattle area. Close to the FBI headquarters. Bella and Karina share a house since the others are mated with each other and don't want to be disturbed. Bella has learned even more about her powers than before. She has learned with her healing ability she can take away the need for blood in a vampire. She has yet popped the question to Karina. Bella is to busy worrying about the thing she heard from one of the rogue vampires that kill. The one mission that she did without Karina and the others and she sees the ones that she was sure forgot her. She plans to go back to see them without the others.

_Felix) "The Cullen's are a problem the Voultri want them taking care of."_

_Jane) "They will not be able to survive in this new world. We rule it and animal drinkers are not allowed in it." _

_Random Guy) "There is a group that is just killing vampires there like ghost. No one knows who they are but they're stronger than us and faster." _

_Jane) "Bring them and I'll make sure that they feel some pain, I like pain" _

_Random guy) "Every vampire that has tried to kill them have died." _

_Jane) "Whatever let's get the Cullen's"_

_Their little group of four walks into forks with the Cullen's having settled there again. They find the Cullen's house and see them outside waiting for them._

_Carlisle) "What can I do for you Felix?"_

_Felix) "We have been sent here to kill you. You are too big and are not following our way of life."_

_Carlisle) "Aro has been fine with it. Why now do you want us dead? We haven't hurt any of your group or humans or anything."_

_Jane) "One: I don't like you and it's because of the group that is killing people." _

_Carlisle) "It's the 19__th__ century learn and evolve some will kill you and others wont. We will only do it when provoked so why don't we talk this out"_

_Jane) "Screw talking"_

_Jane closes her eyes and the others watch as the Cullen family falls to their knees holding their heads in pain. Bella sees this quickly wraps her shield around their minds and shows her self stepping in between the two groups._

_Bella) "Hello Jane long time no see"_

_Jane) "No, Blade what are you doing here you're supposed to be dead you were a human!"_

_Bella) "I am not, now lets turn that little power of yours back on you" _

_Jane drops to the floor scream when silver light appears out of her ears, mouth and eyes. Her body begins violently shaking. The other three vampires lunged at Bella. She takes one from the chest and throw into a tree while dodging the other two. Jane then screams as loud as she can as her skin melts and catching flame and turning to ash. Felix throws arm at Bella to scratch her she brings her arm up blocks and uses other hand to grab his head ripping it off and making the body burn as it falls to the ground the other two vampires look at Bella and turn to run but she raises her hands and stops them. Bringing them to rest before her on their knees stares into their eyes. Getting their entire life experiences and other information about the Voultri. The places hand on each one. One just melts into liquid the other catches fire and turns to ash. Turning to look at the Cullen's while they shake their heads and get up. Alice immediate recognizes Bella and runs over and tackles her in a hug. Bella easily catches her as the rest of the Cullen family joins. _

_Alice) "How did you know?" _

_Bella) "I was passing though on my way to deal with a problem I can't stay I have to be somewhere but I will be back. Maybe in a month because I have to be gone for that long. _

_Alice) "Ok but come back I miss my friend"_

_Bella) "I will, take care of yourselves and I will deal with Aro"_

_She leaves them to get back to the mission she was going to. _

It has been months since the last time she saw the Cullen's she is sure that they are waiting and wondering if she'll come. Bella arrives on her bike a ninja, her personal favorite. Gets off of it and before she can knock the door swings open as Alice launches herself into Bella. Who catches her and walks inside after Alice is done trying to squeeze her to death. The other Cullen's are already sitting and waiting for them.

Carlisle) "So Bella last time we saw you was when you were human. What happened?"

Bella) "I was willingly changed by a man called Drake"

Carlisle) "Drake as in the first…"

Bella) "I knew you would figure it out and yes. He needed me to be his leader. Even though I am not really I am just a worker bee. I was changed into a super vampire. There are only five of us in existence. Drake is just some weird thing. That takes to long to explain so just go with the legend."

Rosalie) "So you're still killing vampires it seems"

Bella) "Yes me and my second in command Karina have taken care of many of them."

Esme) "How does that feel on you though. How do you deal with the death?"

Bella) "You can and move on and know that you are protecting others but in the end I just don't think about it anymore. Death as happened so much to me"

Alice) "Have you found that special someone yet?"

Bella) "No but I found an excellent friend"

Alice goes to touch Bella's arm in a gesture and gets hit with a vision.

_It was a full moon night, while I walked into the woods getting closer to the place where I could hear a soft voice "…I'm here without you baby __But you're still on my lonely mind.." I could see her looking at the moon so absorbed that didn't realize I was there and kept singing "I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby…" She had closed her eyes feeling the wind blowing in her face, by that time I was right next to her "…But you're still with me in my dreams…__"_

_Alice)__ "And tonight girl it's only you and me" I whispered smiling in her ear as she opened her eyes and blush turning to face me with a smile on her surprised face. Before she could say something I lean in and kissed her lips feeling the world fade around us._

Alice pulls her hand back and is breathing slightly different. Bella just smirks having been able to see the same vision that Alice just had seeing that she has finally found her mate.

Alice) "Did you see that?"

Bella) "Yes and that is Karina you would like her. All of you would like my coven I guess as you saw that you will."

Emmet) "So what are you guys like a vigilante group?"

Bella) "Close, except we get paid for it by the government."

Carlisle) "Wow this is truly amazing."

Bella just laughs and they all settle in to just sit around and hang out. Alice and Rosalie dragging her upstairs to play Barbie Bella. The rest go out hunting. Alice questions Bella endlessly about her friend. Bella only gives cryptic answers because she wants Alice to work for the chance to love Karina. Rosalie is laughing most of the time at Alice's antics. She also questions Bella when they plan to move to forks to be near each other. Roalie wants another girl there that she gets along with fairly well. The one thing that they all have now is the numbers of each other to call and talk. Alice also kidnapped Karina's number from Bella's phone with out Bella's knowledge.

Back in Seattle.

When Alice was hit with her vision Bella saw it and Karina saw the kiss because Bella sent it to her, to show her who her mate will be. As well as to show her that she didn't just randomly leave for no reason. Zava and the others walk in to Karina's home with smiles on their face.

Zava) "So she found your mate for you?"

Karina) "Yeah I believe so and I am glad" Red fills her face showing her blush

Kane) "I still love that you blush it's so human, it's a thing we all forgotten to be true human. We may protect them but at times we forget."

Karina) "Bella will be back soon I think we're moving to Forks in a little bit or that's what I got from her."

After that they all settle into the living room and start to play on the PS3 and the computer. Zava watching and going to the fridge grabbing three human blood bottles and one pig's blood for the vegetarian. Karina pulls her AIM up and starts talking to her friend from a different country. While the others are entertaining themselves, she logs on a fan fiction site and starts to read her favorite stories. While reading Karina day dreams about the future and what it will hold for her and the others.


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I own nothing but my crazy ideas. Thank you to the readers and reviewers. Also thanks to my special speedy.

Cullen's residence present day

It's been a few years since they have been to Forks. They have been gone long enough to be able to go back there and live as humans. This time Alice has called Bella and told her that they were moving hoping that from the last vision that she got first when she touched Bella then when she was around Eliza that her mate would be with them. Both visions lead to this girl that she gets to finally formally meet her. She has been calling Karina and texting her all the time. As well as talking to her on the computer. It's the 21st century so everyone is always using a computer now-a-days. Hopefully Bella and her vision are correct and she is hers. She has always liked girls there are amazing creatures. Now with Eliza with us this might work out well. Alice wanders if Bella's mate is Eliza. There has been talk of possible vampire reveal to the world. Well in the vampire channels this is a different thing. Because it could mean the end of moving around for ever just living in one place like normal people and get the chance to keep a job like normal people but just for a long time. Hopefully with this government group that Bella is running works out well. They are the ones that plan to reveal to the world what is really hidden in the dark. The Cullen decided to play baseball today because of the storm. When Alice freeze before she can through the next pitch.

_6 vampires all wearing black walking towards them with out menace just a friendly stance all hoods are on there heads. The leader is black cargos Once they are facing each other obviously the leader pulls the hood back to reveal Bella. Alice and the Cullen's launch at Bella to wrap her in a hug except for Eliza. _

_Bella) Hello Cullen family, meet my family._

Alice) "Bella's coming with her family"

Just then the 6 vampires in all black approach her. Bella taking off her hood and the Cullen's quickly rushed over and hug her. When they step back Bella's group lowers there hoods.

Bella) "Why do I have the feeling that you little pixie saw us coming?"

Alice) "Don't you just know me and yes I did see this."

Bella ) "Well this is my coven and my family"

Carlisle) "Well as Bella knows I am Carlisle this is my family Alice, Eliza, Rosalie, Emmet and my mate Esme." As he jesters to each person. Who nods or does something in acknowledge of the name.

Bella) "That's Karina, Zava, Kane, Serena and Xan. I see you added a new member since I last saw yall." Jesters and points to each of them.

Alice) "Yeah I had to change her she was dying and I knew one day we would be like sisters."

Bella) "I am glad to see that she is eating the same thing as you."

Esme) "Why are Karina's eyes different? They're close to you're others in color but a more grayish green."

Karina looks away as all of them look at her and blushes.

Zava) "Because Bella here did something to her and that change her digestion. She will never hunger for human blood and occasionally will hunger for animal blood but more often and can and will eat human food too."

Carlisle) "That is amazing truly amazing. Bella you know we will discuss this more on a later date"

Bella) "Yes Carlisle I figured that. I see your playing baseball, mind if we join?"

Emmet) "We get Bella, because she totally kicks ass."

Carlisle) "That answers your question lets go."

That all set up quickly and get into their game. Eliza starts to open up and more and more with the Swan family. While Karina being her shy self starts to talk to others and gets to know them. The others easily get along like they have known each other forever. They found out that only Karina would be going to school which made Alice and Rosalie adopt her into their school group. Eliza was too old to go to school so she had a interior design job. As well as a karate class she occasionally teaches.

After the first month of being Forks Karina is seen less and less at the house and more with the Cullen's, while Eliza spends a lot of time with the Swans. Several times throughout the month members of the Swan family left on missions. Currently Bella is on her own mission in NC. Supposedly there have been a lot of deaths in a town of the beaten path. As Zava is on a serial killer case that she can use her abilities to catch the things that normal humans can't. They are also doing human missions but normally they take care of all the nun human things out there. Bella has made a play list of songs that she listens to every night before she hunts. So the music sets a rhythm to how she will find and destroy them.

When she gets to the little town, she smells the blood heavy in the air. Following the smell to bodies all laid out on top of each other with their throats ripped open. Lays her hands on them and melts there bodies into the ground. Hears a small whimper from a live person. Follows the sound and smell of the human to the barn where there is a large amount of humans holding together with weapons to make a possible chance at living.

Bella) "Are you the only ones left alive from the attack? "

Young man) "Yes we are who are you?"

Bella) "I am with the government can you tell me how many of them there were?"

Young man) "There was five of them… why were their eyes red, why did they rip out the throats with their teeth?"

Bella) "Don't worry about it I want you all to go to your cars and get out of her take nothing with you besides what you're carrying now and move quickly."

They all comply getting there things and running to their cats and getting out of there as fast as possible. Bella closes her eyes and sends out a wave of energy to locate the vampires. Hit five objects in human shape feasting on five humans. She wanted to make this quick so she quickly sets a ring of fire around them and just roasts them. As night falls she looks at the town that has been destroyed by the Vampires and thinks about how alone she really is. Sits on a branch as the wind blows in her face. Pulling her Ipod out listens to the lyrics that describe how she feels right now.

And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't want to go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment  
And all I can breathe is your life  
Cause sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies  
Yeah you bleed just to know your alive

And I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I don't want the world to see me  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am

I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am

BPOV

All the people that I have killed makes it hard for me to open up to anyone. Makes it even harder for others to want to know me. I really do want people to just know who I am. I know i like Eliza but im not sure if she likes me. I just don't know how she would take to a killer. I hope she can accept me with all my flaws. I do have alot of them but in the end no one is perfect only perfect with flaws and that has to be enough.

Raises her hands setting the town a blaze to destroy the evidence of death, then head back to Forks.

Forks

Alice has somehow convinced Karina to go shopping with her. Rosalie and Emmet decided to go to the weekend house in Seattle to have some alone time together. Karina is still the shy person she always is but she is opening up more and more to Alice. They have been the talk of the school since the Swans have gotten to town. Eliza is practically living at the Swan house trying to catch Bella and just be able to chill her by themselves. Eliza has learned a lot about Bella and is she that they both have feelings for each other hopefully it works out. Once Bella gets back to the house and sees most of them their just smirks as there making fun of the TV. She goes to the fridge and grabs out her special drink and downs one, when Eliza walks into the kitchen.

Eliza) "Um… Bella do you think we can go somewhere and just talk?"

Bella) "Sure but were taking my bike so you gunna have to hold on."

Eliza) "I can deal with that."

As they are walking out Bella grabs her jacket and throws it on and hopes on the bike. Eliza climbs on behind her and wraps her arms around Bella's waist. Holding tight to Bella she moves her hands to Bella's hip and softly massages there knowing Bella is sensitive on her her face agsint the back of Bella's jacket and just inhaleing her scent. Bella drives for a while before taking her bike off roading on a dirt path.

Bella) "We have to run the rest of the way."

Eliza just nods and follows Bella to a lake. Once they get there they sit on the Shore just looking at the lake with wind blowing into their faces.

Bella) "So what's up that you wanted to go talk somewhere?"

Eliza) "I wanted to talk to you about some things that are personal to me that no one knows."

Bella) "Ok just take your time. Anything you say will not at all change how I feel about you" Gives a suggestive smirk.

Eliza) "Well the thing with when I got injured and had to get changed by Alice. The humans that hurt me were looking for their justice. I killed their brother for killing my sister. I haven't told anyone this I just don't know how to deal with it. I've seen Emmet kill vampires like its nothing. I also know you do it but how do you do it?"

Bella) "If I told you that I don't think about it anymore would be a lie, in reality I think about it the most. I have killed more vampires than you have lived. I did it because others depended on me to do it. What you did is what you felt you had to do as well as you needed to."

Eliza) "I just can't stop seeing it when I try to think of getting with the person I like. How does someone just accept that?"

Bella) "If the person doesn't accept it then they don't deserve you. You know I was listening to Iris by Goo Goo dolls the other day. It described me well and had me thinking that I had to take a chance here and there."

Eliza) "What is the chance that you are thinking of taking?"

Bella) "This" Learns over and kiss Eliza. Eliza raises her arms and wraps them around Bella and pulls them closer. Bella leans into Eliza making her lay back, following her down with out breaking the kiss. Bella places her hands on Eliza's hips and softly massaging her skin there. Eliza breaks the kiss to moan out loud. Bella moves to her neck sucking and nipping her there. Moving her hands under Eliza's top cupping her breast and massaging them making Eliza moan again. Eliza then takes her hands and starts to pull Bella's shirt off making Bella break her ministrations. Bella takes of Eliza shirt and leads down and kisses down her collar bone to her breast. Sucking on her through her bra making Eliza raises her hips wanting to make the pressure she's feeling ease. Bella Quickly undoes Eliza's bra taking it off and flinging it somewhere then returns make to her breast. Using one hand to knead the other breast that her mouth is not sucking on. Lowers the idle hand to unbutton her jeans and pushes them down slightly. Just enough to stick her hand in side and rub her clit. Eliza hands have moved to Bella's hair holding her tight as Bella works her over. When Bella switch breast and give the same treatment to the other one she sticks two fingers in and takes her hand from the breast to rub the clit while her other hand moves in and out quickly. Moving her mouth from Eliza's breast to her mouth kissing her has her moan of completion erupts and her entire body shakes with her orgasm. Bella brings her hands up and cleans them off. Lays back and pulls Eliza onto her and just relaxes.

Eliza) "Let me return the favor."

Bella) "Later, I wanted to do that for you. I really just didn't want to hold you."

Eliza) "So we're together right… I just want to make sure."

Bella) "If you need an official title yes I don't do one stands. I am a relationship type of person."

Eliza) "Thank you" Rises up and kisses her passionately then lays her head back on her chest. They just lay there and watch as the sun goes down and it turns from day to night.


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5

AN:I own nothing but my weird twisted Ideas. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for replying and reading the fic. Thanks to special speedy my little helper in my moments of "what the hell"… XD

Italy

All the vampires the guard and non guard listen outside the door of Aro's Chambers. Every time something is thrown or someone yells everyone on the outside flinches. Hearing people being slammed into the walls or desks anything in the room.

Aro) "What the hell do these things think they are? We can't expose ourselves."

Marcus) "It is a group of six. They supposedly work for the American government. They have told humans what they are. Supposedly the First is the one that controls them."

Aro) "I Don't care who or what you have to do, I want them destroyed. They will destroy the life that we have going on here. The human world is too stupid to understand what we are and to accept us."

Marcus) "Of course, I think we should all go there and destroy them. Supposedly they're in the Forks with your friends the Cullen's. The non real vampires, how can they survive on animal blood is beyond me."

Aro) "Hmm I could call Carlisle and set up a meet with these idiot things. I don't even want them to be Vampires all that we have are genes in common I just want them dead."

As the meeting closes all of the vampires outside quickly clear out of the room besides the guard that stands at attention waiting for orders from the leaders.

Aro) "I want everyone to feed past the point of full. We want every guard and member apart of this coven here. Maybe a few newborns that we can control will as well shortly be going to Forks to take care of a problem."

The guard quickly scampers off to go do the bidding of Aro. As he calls his old friend asking for a meeting and not being able to say no Carlisle agrees to the meeting. In Forks in a short time from now.

Back in Forks

Drake is on the Phone with Bella.

Bella) "There is going to be a problem in the future."

Drake) "Yes the old bats from over seas are coming."

Bella) "I don't think they like that we want to out ourselves to the world. Are we doing this with the president and all the UN leaders so that every place in the world will get it? A press conference or a place like it and when are you planning this?"

Drake) "I haven't gotten all the details but yes it should be similar to a press conference but maybe a little different. Aro will come for your blood Bella be careful. But on good news I see you have found your mate and so has Karina."

Bella) "Yes father I have found my mate. She is accepting and understanding and likes me with all my flaws."

Drake) "You don't have many flaw besides your hero complex. Remember you can't save the entire world. I know you want to but there is some things that are just out of your control never forget that."

Bella) "I will fight forever if it meant not a single person got hurt. I don't and will not let anyone else die in my presence if I can do anything about it."

Drake) "Just be careful you know you can't use all your power and if you were. Lord save us all because you even rival me in strength which is unbelievable."

Bella) "Yes father I know how to control my self and don't let my emotions slip. Father I have to go though. All of them are here."

Drake) "Bye my solider love you."

Bella) "You too."

Bella hangs up the phone and turns to both families sitting there.

Zava) "How come he tells you that and not us, we have known him longer."

Bella) "Zava we all know you're not jealous."

Zava) "No just wanted to bust your chops though." Bella rolls her eyes at this.

Bella) "I know we hang out a lot as a group and all but there is any reason why you're all here?"

Carlisle) "Yes actually there are two things the first is about Aro. And the second Alice will tell you about."

Bella) "I know about Aro and this meeting that he is setting up. It's not to talk, Carlisle he wants my blood … or what I have in me." This makes them all laugh.

Carlisle) "How do you know that?"

Xan) "Bella has numerous powers more than I even know. Only Drake knows them all and he has endless powers as well. So I am guessing it's a power similar to yours Alice."

Bella) "That's correct, is similar but not exactly the same, mine is more accurate not just impressionistic. Alice you had something else?"

Alice) "Yeah well you see how Karina is hardly ever here and always at my place, also with Eliza over here all the time, why don't we just play switch. We all know you and Eliza are mates and it would be easier for her with clothes and all that stuff."

Bella) "That's up to Eliza and Karina if they want to switch. I always agree I am not going to disturb you in your moments of shopping or wanting to be the evil child I know you can be." Say while smirking waiting for the reaction out of Alice.

Alice doesn't disappoint, finally caught onto her being called bossy and evil at times and she jumps up and hits Bella hard. Bella then holds her away at an arms length by the head just outside of Alice's reach. Everyone is laughing at the pair.

Eliza) "I am up for it and I am sure that Karina is too."

Zane) "Ok now that the lovey dovey is taken care of what is going on with Aro."

Bella) "In two weeks time the entire guard and some newborns along with Aro and Marcus are coming to Forks to have a nice chat with me. They do not expect anyone else to fight with me believing that no one likes the idea of coming out. So basically until then who ever wants to fight can and who ever doesn't will just have to go to a different city to be safe."

Karina) "Silly leader you know we will all fight with you." Blushing slightly at speaking this way to her in front of the others. Bella just laughs and smirks at her direction.

Bella) "You're finally coming out of your shell Karina I think Alice just might be good for you."

Rosalie) "So I had something to ask? Is it possible for you to make us more human in the food department like Karina?" With a smile gracing her features and making the normal vampires all look at Bella.

Serena) "Do all of you want this?"

Eliza) "Not me I am already changed. The rest I know want it _Amore mio."_

Bella) "Very well the others can do that for you at anytime. Now me and Eliza are going out have fun and don't break anything I am tired of fixing it all."

Eliza) "Which car are we going? Or your bike as usual?"

Bella) "Bike we are going to Seattle."

They head out and get on the bike and Zip of to Seattle for much need relaxation time. While Karina sees that is getting dark she heads out of the house into the woods and near a lake just sitting letting the wind blowing in her face. Alice sees this and remembers her vision. Quickly tells the others she will get changed later and runs out until she sees Karina singing. Just like in the vision it plays out the same.

Alice POV

It was a full moon this night, while I walked into the woods getting closer to the place where I could hear a soft voice "…I'm here without you baby But you're still on my lonely mind.." I could see her looking at the moon so absorbed that didn't realize I was there and kept singing "I think about you baby And I dream about you all the time I'm here without you baby…" She had closed her eyes feeling the wind blowing in her face, by that time I was right next to her "…But you're still with me in my dreams…"

Alice) "And tonight girl it's only you and me" I whispered smiling in her ear as she opened her eyes and blush turning to face me with a smile on her surprised face. Before she could say something I leaned in and kissed her lips feeling the world fade around us.

When we pull back we look into each others eyes and just let the world disappear. I pull her to me to sit and hold her and just stare at the moon and the stars. Just being in each others presence is heavenly. With my arms wrapped around her it feels like nothing can ever go wrong, like all is perfect. I am glad that she is my mate I know it and so does she. Even though we end up kissing each other more tonight I don't think either of us are ready for more yet, even if I want to. Just a slow steady pace until we're sure that is the right step. I know I have fallen in love with this shy woman. I just have to get her more and more over her shyness.

Karina's POV

As Bella and Eliza went to Seattle I feel the need to go and sit by the lake, I love full moons and today is a lovely night. I didn't called Alice even though I wanted her with me I knew that she would be busy being changed so I departed alone, it will be good I need to think, now that I'm moving to her place. I run to my favorite place in the woods, a lake nearby and lean over a tree staring at the full moon. The moon today is incredibly beautiful. While watching the moon all I could think about was Alice… her smile, the feeling of her skin next to mine, her hands in mine, her dazzling laugh… I want her in all the ways. I know she loves me and she know I love her. I can't believe I could spend so many years without her, I want her for all my existence by my side. I began to sing a song that reminds her as she isn't here with me now. I closed my eyes and I could see her face perfectly with my eyes closed, I could even smell her scent as if she was right there by my side. Suddenly I heard her whisper the last part of the song in my ear, I smile pleased that she is here with me and turn surprised to her. Before I could ask her what she was doing here or how she knew I'd be here, her lips found my owns and again all I could think about was Alice. She then pulls back and we stare at each other eyes, I was losing myself in her honey pool like eyes, she pulls me closer to sit and keep her arms around my waist, I wish I could freeze this moment and live in it for ever. She seems to be in deep thought, she was gorgeous, but I need to feel her, to kiss her, to be hers so I would have to disturb her thoughts.

Karina) "Alice…" It was just a whisper but I'm sure she heard me.

Alice) "Yes, sweetheart?" she said looking at me. I love when she calls me like that. I couldn't stop smiling. I broke the eye contact to look at her body, I felt my cheeks burn while I move my hand upwards her arm, caressing her neck and then her cheeks my gaze following my movements I look up to meet her gaze and I could see her eyes full of passion and love but also confusion, and I lean so I could be touching her lips while I speak.

Karina) "I love you." I said before kissing her passionately and press my body to hers leaning her onto the floor, one of my hands is at her waist keeping her close and my other hand is rubbing up and down on her body. I could feel her hands in my hair and on my back pulling me closer. She deepens the kiss and let her hand slip under my shirt touching my skin sending shivers all over me, she revert our positions and pushes me back but our lips still touching.

Alice) "I'm not complaining but what made you want to past the boundaries?" she asked caressing my stomach.

Karina) "I didn't know we had established boundaries." I answer playfully and before she could say something "You did." I said meaningfully and kiss her.

She stops kissing my lips to kiss all the way down to my neck and then biting softly my ear lobe she says "I'm glad I did." I could feel her hand move all over my body her skin touching my own letting a burning sensation where we touch, I pull her close my one of hands on her hips and the other on her back, I moan as she kissed and sucked my skin from my neck way down to my breasts lingering in there, her right hand caressing my inner thigh as the left one hold my leg around her waist, I scratch her back lightly in the beginning but she seemed to be more teased with this and was compelled to tease me more by rubbing herself against me and moving her hand between my thigh and my hip squeezing them making me moan again and squeeze her hips and scratch her back harder.

Karina) "Oh..Alice…" I heard myself moan her name. I feel her smile against my stomach while she kisses all the way down to my thighs. I can feel her tongue tease me as she suck and lick every part of my body she can. I arch my back pressing myself as much as I can at her she holds me still while I shiver and shudder under her body crying her name. She returned to kiss my lips and I take the opportunity to take one of her breasts in my hand and rub my thumb on her nipples making she moan in my mouth I love this feeling so I bite her bottom lip softly and deepen the kiss pulling her to me letting my hands touch every inch of her body and making her moans grew louder and increase the frequency till she was shuddering against me. I hold her close to me. I never want to be away from her again, I'm glad I'm moving to her place.

Alice) "And tonight girl it's just you and me" she whisper kissing my neck and resting her head in my chest.

Karina) "I'm yours tonight and forever. I love you meu anjo (my Angel)" We lost ourselves in each other arms.

In Seattle with Bella and Eliza

Eliza POV

I love having Bella in my arms as we ride on her bike. Feeling her body move with her bike as it tenses and releases. Just feeling her body's natural grace is completely amazing and a turn on. I know I have fallen in love with her. This protector, the creature, that has no self esteem for herself and only enough for others. I've seen her doubt herself to no end then stand up and protect someone with all the courage and confidence that she should normally keep. She is stunning her ability to lead but not just that but her flaws, the scars, she holds and the hero complex. The way she loves unconditionally and never doubt, trust in you until you prove her wrong. I known she kills and that is kills her inside because she took a life even though it was not an innocent life it still was one. I see her twitch when she is meditating the tears that flow from her eyes. Her body shaking when she is sure no one is watching. I see all of this even though she wishes I didn't see any of it. If she could sleep I wouldn't doubt her sleep would be filled of her screams and images of the past. I only know that with me being here as helped her stay grounded. That she has someone to love and to love her back.

Bella's POV

As I am driving us to Seattle I can feel her entire beautiful body and lushes curves pressed into me. Turning me on more than I even wish to admit how much _Amore mio_ gets to me. She is my other half. The one that keeps me grounded. I keep her falling into the world of new adventures and in the world of peace. We both want to just live in one place and be able to live there for a long time just existing. She is not innocent either but with all her flaws, and the way she is, are perfect. She loves me unconditionally and for that I love to surprise her with little things. Last night I left her a rose with a note on her pillow for when she got out of the shower before I got back from doing a routine check of Forks and the surrounding areas. She jumped at me as soon as we got in. Today we're going to my home in Seattle. Little does she know that she will be mine for all we live as I am hers. I love that she feels the need to protect me. She is fierce in her protectiveness of others. I am not the only one that is protective in natural. She really is my other half. The perfect piece to make me almost human. No one knows that I am actually direct descendant of Drake that is why I have more powers that the others and why I might have more than him. Well almost no one knows, of course I told her because there is no secrets between us. Just the one at the house waiting for her.

Seattle Bella's home.

Bella) "Why don't you go in and see if I remembered everything in the bedroom for you when I packed your stuff I have to grab something."

Eliza) "Sure" She kisses Bella and goes inside to check.

While Bella is pulling her bike in the garage. Next to her two cars that she always leave in Seattle. She is starting to walk into the house with a bunch of roses she grabbed off the counter that she left them on. When she hears the gasp and small squeak from Eliza.

Eliza) "Bella come here now." Bella zips to the room and leans on the door frame.

Bella) "You like it then. And these are for you" Holds the flowers out to her as she grabs the velvet box and pulls out a very simple but elegant ring and gets down one knee.

Bella) "Will you be my mate, my wife, my partner for as long as we are alive?"

Eliza) "Yes I will be you are my mate and my partner and I guess my hubby wife." Laughing at this Bella slides the ring on her finger. Eliza then launches at Bella bringing her into a passionate kiss and pushes her on to the bed. Where she shows her how much she truly loves her and Bella returns it.

At the Cullen's household with everyone playing video games. Alice comes out of a vision making everyone look at her as she is dancing up and down.

Emmet) "Um Alice, care to explain?"

Alice) "Bella is the romantic at heart she just asked Eliza to be her wife/ partner for life."

Esme) "Of course Eliza accepted am I right?"

Alice) "Yes, little do they know I will plan their union"

Everyone just shakes they head at Alice but is excited for Bella and Eliza while going back to what they were doing.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: I own nothing, only my twisted ideas. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. Thanks to Special speedy for you help.

Drake's office.

Drake's POV

I was milling around in my office after I got the phone call from Eliza about what my daughter did. I am almost completely set up for the press conference in the sun to show the world that they aren't monsters. Just like human only some of them are evil and some aren't. After the conference I will get to see her married to her mate. Eliza is her perfect mate; I remember when I saw her for Bella when I first changed her. I am glad that my legacy will go one. The fight we have with the Voultri will not be an easy one. I know for a fact that Bella is going to use every ounce of power she has to protect her people. She is so much like me in that way it's amusing. Meant to be a lone wolf but always having others around her. I have a feeling that I won't survive this that some us won't. I fear that the fear that the Voultri will scare the humans. My wife and mate was a human she was so beautiful. An amazing creature that I loved more than anything and with my destruction when we found out she was immune to my venom. Her blood just over powered the venom. To this day I don't think I have ever met another person that could do that. I miss my love, Amelia, every day I walk this earth in a way I am happy that I know I won't survive the final battle unless Bella pulls a miracle.

I quickly call the others and get updates and sound information. Then get ready to go home for the night.

In the swan house in Forks

Zava POV

Today was a blast; We played baseball all day because of the storms. Zane and I are living all that we can because, like Drake, we know in the final battle it will take a miracle to save us. There will just be way too many of the vampires and the damn newborns that they are making. We love these people and it will be terrible to know they will grieve for us, especially Bella. I am sure her and Alice already know this. The feeling that we have, to never see humans accept us, extremely sucks. I want to live one day and not have to worry about hiding what I am to anyone and have them accept me for it. Is that too much to ask for? I see Zane playing on the PS3 with Emmet I swear that boy is a giant teddy bear. Zane is laughing and showing how much of a kid he has inside. He is the best man that I could have ever asked for and I am glad I got to spend these 300 years with him. He has given me all that I asked for and more. Then I have Serena my biological sister that was turned with me. She has been my rock my solid stability ever since we were born. She is the know-it-all type that can back it up. Her mate is so mysterious but in the end it's just because he is quite and afraid to say anything wrong. He cares to much for others feelings. They have made my life amazing and to add icing to the cake I meet the Cullen's. The best vampire coven I have met since I was created. Their love and devotion for each other only rivals our coven. Carlisle and Esme really are the parent figures and I am glad I got to know them. Alice is closer to Karina and Bella but lord is she the funniest little pixie I ever met. The others are just additions on to my family.

Then final Bella, the best person you can ask for if you needed someone there to listen. She has saved me on so many occasions I know this will destroy her. I only hope that Eliza will be her rock and be there to help her through this.

In Seattle at Bella's home.

Bella is on the phone in the other room with Alice while Eliza is watching TV.

Alice) "I am so glad she liked the ring. I told you that I have great taste."

Bella) "Yes you do. So when are you getting the courage to ask Karina?"

Alice) "Well I know you aren't blood related, but is it ok if I do? I know you asked Carlisle for Eliza but you are more the leader and parental role then Drake."

Bella) "Yes Alice you have my permission and I want you to know that she has waited a long time for you. I am glad you are her mate and not someone else."

Alice) "Bella, I just know I love her but it's just hard to explain it. I want to show her how much I love her. What should I do?"

Bella) "You know that she loves romance? So what are her favorite things to do?"

Alice) "Fine, make me do the hard work. She loves the wind and cold weather. Wait I think I got it."

Bella) "That will be perfect for her. Now that I can see it and everything she will love it. Can you handle everything I am pretty sure if you ask Esme for her help she will be ecstatic and she is an amazing cook." Seeing what Alice is going to do and where it will be, knowing that Karina will love it.

Alice) "Yeah I totally agree thanks. I am glad that you're my best friend go figure your 2nd in command and sister is my mate."

Bella) "Look who my mate is and I am also glad you are my best friend but you should go see Esme. Get Rosalie to distract Karina at the mall or movies or something. Probably the movies."

Alice) "I will. Bye sis take care of my other sister"

Bella) "Same to you Pixie."

Bella's POV

I stand here by the window watching as my mate is just relaxing watching TV. I can see that she still hasn't put any clothes on from this morning. I think I might just crawl back into bed with her and spend the rest of the day making her mine. Wait was is that sound. I look around to see my cell going crazy I quickly answer it and talk with Alice. Who is just too cute to ask for Karina's hand. Also what I saw in the vision is going to make Karina go crazy. Alice is going to probably be crushed in a kiss or a hug one of the two. I am glad that they found each other. As I am glad I have found mine. I know father had a human for a mate and she couldn't be infected. She was an amazing woman from what I got from his memories. I know he can see the future of his impending death. I know who is supposed to die. What am I supposed to do with that? To know that the people I love and care about will die. I am supposed to lead them into this war and know they won't come out alive. I am the protector if anyone is supposed to die it's me, because I just won't let them die. I can feel the energy below the surface the abilities that I never use. If I used them maybe I can save their lives I hope I can. They mean the world to me. I have lost so many before and I am not sure that I can survive to lose another. The pain you feel inside to know you failed is just too much .I will not fail them no matter what I have to do even if it means lose myself to the power I have inside of me. They deserve to see the days that human's won't care what we are. I wish that for all of our kind. I wish them to see that blending in and being a part of society is amazing feeling. I am distracted from my musing by lovely mate getting up in all her glory, walking over to me and grabbing my hand pulling me to that bathroom to shower with her. As soon as were in the bathroom she closes the door and pushes me into the wall kissing me passionately. Grabbing my black shirt and just ripping it off then doing the same to the rest of the clothes I was wearing. I am not one to sit ideal grab and the hips pulling her up until her legs are wrapped around me. I walk into the shower stall made for four people. Quickly turn on the water to as hot as it goes. The water spraying on us making are skin warm just a little bit. I push her into the wall as I pull and nip at her ear. Working my way down her body stopping at her breast to tease them and making them beg for more. I stop there briefly with her straddling my leg her hips move against it trying to find relief. I keep her pressed against the walls as I kiss her stomach moving lower and lower to the place this aching for me. Placing my hands on her inner thighs I massage them and place them on my shoulders to keep her up. Moving my head forward I smell her scent stronger than ever. Moving my tongue along her slit tasting her juices. Just one taste wasn't enough I quickly push two fingers in her as I nip at her clit sucking on it. Hearing her moan my name and arch her back. I take my other hand rubbing and pulling and her clit I stick my tongue in with my fingers. Going and out and an alarming vampire speed. Her purring noises are making me just as hot. I feel her body tense as she goes over the edge screaming my name. I place her feet back on the ground before I kiss my way up her body. She grabs my head bringing me into a heated kiss before she gladly returns the favor making me scream her name. After both of us were satisfied and content I grab the shampoo and wash her hair and grabbing soap washing the rest of her body. She does the same way to me. Getting out we get back into bed just cuddling.

Forks

Alice POV

I am so glad that Bella agreed. I am also amazed that the idea she had is perfect. She really does know her best friend about as much as I do. Except with what is mine. I can't wait for this all to work. I love her with everything in me. I know nothing of my human life and for the first time I don't care. If I wasn't a vampire I would have never met her and that I just wouldn't wish for. I love my family to pieces. I am excited to see Esme so happy that she can help me. Same with Rosalie who gladly took Karina to the movies and then shopping, Emmet of course going with them. I am glad that this will be one of the happiest moments of my life. I am not confident but I know she will say yes. I also know that this might be the last happy moment for a bunch of us. I have seen the future, I know what will happen. I only hope that Bella can prevent it. I see many possible out comes. I know that Bella is afraid, I know Eliza is there for her but I hope she remembers that I am to. The only thing I wonder is what while living with humans and having them accept us is like. I am just too excited right now bouncing up and down. Carlisle and Esme are so happy for me I just can't wait until I get to see her face. Her beautiful face lighting up. The love shinning in those eyes just for me. I know that when I do this we both will be the happiest we have ever been. Only when we are gone we will have to come back sooner than later. The threat of the Voultri is real. I fear for my life and of my mate's but I know and I trust Bella and the others to protect us if we can not protect ourselves.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: I own nothing except my twisted ideas. Thank you to everyone that reads and reviews. Thank you special speedy for you help.

Part 7

Forks

Bella and Eliza return home to see the super Vampires training. The Cullen's are standing by watching before getting in and going a go. Carlisle gets in the ring against Karina who drops him in seconds. We decide to divide up and split into pairs to work on each other. The only one that didn't join was Bella because Karina was teaching Alice and Eliza. Eliza had a lot more skill than anyone gave her credit for. Bella occasionally jumped in with a group to make them harder. They did this all day on Friday. Fighting into the night everyone was getting better and stronger picking things up faster than the thought they could. Drake was coming in the morning and to help with training. Bella tells Alice her in her mind to go do what she has planned she will keep Karina occupied until Alice is ready for her. Alice nods and zips off to the house then off to another place. While they were fighting all through out the night Bella noticed the stronger fighters and the weaker ones. Quickly changed the pairings to put the toughest and against the weakest fighters. Forming a ring, similar to a bull ring, a person attacking the one in the middle at all sides to sharpen their skills. When almost everyone has mastered this they break for the time being. Eliza grabbing Karina and leading her into the swan home while everyone else spits and goes to there respective places to shower and change and feed. Bella runs and hopes in the shower first, while Karina uses her old rooms shower. Eliza joining Bella in the shower, when they finish, Karina is on the couch watching TV. Bella walks into the kitchen getting two animal drinks and one human. Passing them out, sits on the other couch with Eliza.

Karina) "Ok, I am too curious what is going on with Alice and everyone else?"

Bella) "Relax, sometimes curiosity killed the cat."

Karina) "Bella just tell me."

Eliza) "Karina it's a surprise that's why we are here, to entertain you."

Karina) "Watch you to make out is not entertainment."

Bella) "Very funny but we are actually throwing movies in and just chilling since we did a lot of fighting today and were waiting on Drake."

Karina) "Fine, but I want to know. It isn't fair that I don't."

Bella just laughs as she starts the movie and waits for Alice to let her know everything is ready.

Alaska

Alice is in their house that they keep there on the porch. Laying comfortable things on the pouch floor facing the lake. Looking at the stillness of the lake that hasn't completely frozen over yet. Seeing the slight shift in the water thinking that this will be perfect. Grabs the flowers that she knows are Karina's favorites placing them from the doorway to the blankets and laying them all around. Looking at the house and the snow and everything making sure it's all perfect plays a teddy bear with a single jasmine and a white rose hanging out of it and attaches something else to the bear. Also making sure all of the clothes and shower stuff were there. Zips make to Forks getting the Cheese lasagna that they are allowed to eat now and taking it back to Alaska. Putting in the over to heat since it cooled while running, waiting for it to ding. When it ding turn over off but left in there to keep the heat to it. Left again and stopped outside of the Swan house. Once Alice reached the house she told Bella she is ready.

Alice POV

After I told Bella that I was ready I walked in to see them all on the couch. I walked over and kissed Karina on the lips. Enjoying the feel of them far too much with an audience present. Grabbing her hand and pulling off the couch I wave to the others as I pick her up bridal style and run back to the house in Alaska. Stopping outside, I told her to go in I had to go get one thing. I just step back as I watch her walk through the front door. Then I hurry to the back porch standing off to the side so she won't see me at first.

Karina POV

I walk through the front door my curiosity getting the best of me. I see my jasmine flowers leading to the back and a note attached to the first flower. I picked up the note and opened it. It read_," I wanted to show you how much I love you because I can not express it. Follow the flowers there is a surprise waiting for you"._I folded the note back and placed on the counter as I followed the flowers on floors. I opened the door that is stopped at and saw the most amazing things. Blankets laid on the floor with a little teddy bear on it. With more flowers everywhere on the porch and on the blanket. I lift my head to see the most amazing lake and view I have ever seen. I walk forward to the teddy bear grabbing it I see a note attached to the back. I open it and read it. It read,"_ Turn around, love"._ I turn around to see my angel standing holding something behind her back. She steps forward and pulls a little box out from behind her.

Alice POV

I watch as my love steps out the back door and looks at the teddy bear slowly reading it. I felt like the world was in slow motion. I see her face showing with love makes me even more confident that this is the right time and the perfect place. I walk over to her stop right in front of her. Pulling out this tiny box, opening it and then speaking to her.

Alice) "Karina you know I love you and I will tell you that for every day that I live. I am as happy as I can be except one thing. That one thing is I want you to be mine as well in name as in body. So Karina will you marry me and be my everything? "

At first Karina doesn't answer her face flooding with blood showing her blush. She then realizes she hasn't answered.

Karina) "Yes Alice, you are my angel, my everything. The only thing I could ever want for the rest of my life."

Alice slides the ring on her finger. Then wraps her arms around her and they sit together just looking at the lake. Watching as the snow gathers and feeling the way the wind blows into there faces. Occasionally kissing but mainly just holding each other basking in the ability to just be engaged at the moment.

Back in forks

Drake finally arrives walking on Bella and Eliza heavily making out. They quickly stop and look over at Drake.

Drake) "Um I can come back later"

Bella) "Its fine father I just didn't expect you yet."

Eliza) "Yeah, sorry didn't mean for you to see that."

Drake) "It is ok I am happy for you both to find your mates."

Bella) "Now that you are here we can do some more training minus Karina and Alice."

Drake) "She is popping the question, about damn time she did it."

Bella) "Be nice father, You might as well call them all here and we will do some more training."

Drake just reaches into everyone minds telling them to come to out side of the house. Everyone shows up minus the two in Alaska. Drake explains that the he and Bella will be through all different types of powers and then the ones being attacked have to dodge them. Doing this for one solid day notice who quickly get things and who doesn't. On the second day they will do other things that step of this day. Carlisle appeared to be one of the best fighters as well as the quickest thinker. Emmet is the second best fighter. Esme third and Rosalie last but they have the brains and are behind Carlisle in that aspect. Alice can find just fine since she has learned a lot from Karina and from Bella in their bored moments. Eliza seems to be a natural with fighting. She was able to take down three super vampires and Drake but falling to Bella. The super vampires weren't beaten by any of the other vampires. They continue to attack like this. Every time Eliza is only stopped by Bella. No one else can seem to stop her. This is stumping the Supers but they move on to fighting the others. Drake pulls Bella aside while they watch the Bull ring again.

Drake) "You know who will not survive don't you?"

Bella) "Yes and that will change do not worry I will take care of it. I will not fail you."

Drake) "It is not failure to not save us. You main and primary goal is destroy the enemy."

Bella) "No my primary goal is to destroy the enemy while making sure that my people are not killed off because of it. Do not tell me any different father because I just will not listen."

Drake) "You're not god"

Bella) "No, but I have more of you in me then anyone really understands. I barely use any of my power trust me if I have to I will use every ounce of power I have."

Drake) "Be careful power is dangerous especially mine."

Bella) "I know but I have to do this because it also protects the humans and other creatures out there. The little want to be mafia is not allowed to take over."

Drake) "That is why I made you the leader don't ever forget it. Just be careful my daughter."

They both head back to the group to watch the fighting taking place. Setting up training schedules for the next two days since the Voultri should be here in a four days. Making sure that their fight will be held away from humans and deep in the woods. Planning for several different attacks making it almost impossible to take them by surprise. Bella and Drake had a harder face and look of pure determination on their face that wasn't there before they stepped off to the side. Everyone can tell that they know what might happen and plan to stop it. They see the look of possible victory if they can just fight with everything they have. Leave nothing untrained nothing to chance. Making sure that when they go into this that their eyes are open and ready.

Italy

Heidi and Alec as well as the rest of the guard are training that large amount of newborns that they have changed. Over a hundred newborns and then the guard and the people of city will be strong enough to defeat the other group, or so they think. Aro and Marcus are in the mix with everyone. Training and showing the way things should be done and what shouldn't be done. Showing the newborns the proper way to kill and the only effect way to destroy other vampires. Making sure that they always carry a lighter or pair of matches on them. Without the fire then even though it's painful and can take time but they can become one again. Letting them feast on the city to keep there strength and attention up. Aro is waiting for inclination that this war is his. So far everyone that he has talked to told him that no matter the amount he would surely die. The group of super vampires are from the first and no one has ever beaten him. His general is even stronger than him so the rumor has spread. The guard wish to ignore this letting there arrogance get in the way of what might be right in front of there face. That they might not win this war no matter the amount of training that they have.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: as usual i dont own anything. Thanks to the readers and reviewers. Thanks to special speedy for ur help.

The trees all bent forward. Burning corps and disfigured and melted corpse lie scatter the ground. The smell emitting into the air and mixing with the other dead from around the world. A lone figure stood in the middle cradling a body close to her. Crying tears of blood and sobbing. She was the only one left. She kept mumbling in her sobbing. Never stopping her incessant sentences, " I failed, I failed." Seeing scene after scene in her head. The pain ripping at her causing her to fall to her knees holding the one she loves. Thinking that control is something that she is supposed to strive on a never let go, and she did. Not using her entire abilities has destroyed everyone and everything she ever cared about. She looks around the scene to see all of her family in mutilated corpses. Looks to the left to see Karina on top of Alice in a defense manor when they fell to the ground. Emmett's body parts laid over several different places. Her father stood still incased in stone when he sent her his last amount of energy as the unexpected gift from a forgotten. As she steps from the scene she screams as loud as she can making time slowly go in reverse. Seeing as her people do not fail and are put together. Watching as the Voultri haven't stepped foot in the clearing of the woods. Going back even farther than that and keeping the memories. Knowing she has to go see herself to change the future of what will come if it isn't changed.

Three days prior

Bella's POV

Alice and Karina just got back yesterday and they are joining in on the sessions. Alice is catching on quicker than most expected her to. Moving up in the ranks as the best fighter among the normal vampires. Eliza is just a being on to her own self. I personally think she is just picking up habits from me. I feel this pull I turn towards the woods to see a batter and broken version of my self standing there. Everyone stops and stares at us wondering what the hell is going to happen.

Future Bella) "You need to know the future. The way to win, I failed. I failed everyone, the human race, the vampires and the super vampires. I failed, I just failed, I killed … everyone I need to show you everything so you will know how not to be the lone one to walk the earth."

Bella) "Ok just do what you need to do … you are me for heaven sake! I have never seen myself this destroyed so show me."

The future version quickly grabs my head and as soon as she touches it we both cry out at the same time. I see the images of the happiness she had with Eliza. Seeing Karina being open with Alice in front of the others. Seeing Zava pray for her survival. Seeing Drake awaiting his sentence but not without a fight. Fast forwarding seeing the final battle and what the Voultri had up in their sleeve. When the vision ends the future version looks at me and nods before disappearing. I stumble backwards and fall onto my knees taking my hands and slam them down into the earth. Sinking them in as I growl a very dark and vengeful growl causing everyone to get shivers up their spines. I just close my eyes as the images wash over me. Blood red tears drop from my eyes. No one moves to get closer to me because they see the tension in my back. I get up and roar towards the sky. I turned to look at my family.

Drake) "What happened?"

Bella) "What is the curse of the sword?"

Drake) "Where did you hear that?"

Bella) "Just answer me DRACULA."

Drake) "Isabella answer why you know that."

Bella) "It still exists and it will kill everyone in the end."

Drake) "It is a sword made from my mate's blood and bones mixed with silver. She died and I buried her but they found her. Cursed the sword to hold me accountable. She was a goddess from the old world when Zeus and Hercules existed. She was shunned down to be a human with those on earth. I never wanted to turn her because I loved her but in the end when it came down to it she couldn't be turned her Goddess life from before made her immune to my blood. The person who holds the sword can make all the weapons enchanted to hurt us. What does she mean that you were the last one to stand?"

Bella) "The sword took my powers and used them to channel throw me and kill everyone."

Drake) "There is only one way to break the curse. Find the sword before the others and wish for the soul to be released and finally free to pass through the gates."

Bella) "Then watch them and train them I will find it. If I am not back in three days they will have about 100 newborns with them. Train them well father. I will find the sword."

As I start to turn to go into the house Eliza slips her hand into mine and pulls me in another direction while the rest of the family looks blown away by this news.

Eliza) "Let me come with you?"

Bella) "It is best for you to be here because I know you and Karina will not fail me in protecting the family."

Eliza) "I wonder who will protect you. When you won't let anyone including me."

Bella) "Eliza, I fear that I might kill you please do push me on this. I love you, you know that. I love you more than you will ever know."

Eliza) "I love you too. Just promise me you will come back to me."

Bella) "Of course."

She quickly lunges at me kissing me passionate and holding on to me for dear life. When she lets me go she walks back over to the family I go inside and grab a large supply of my drink to bring with me. I get on my bike and zip out of there feeling the call of the sword.

Zava POV

I see as Bella and Eliza stand off on the side looking at each other and talking quietly so even we can't hear. I see her lunge at Bella kissing her. If she could cry she would.

Eliza) "Ok back to work lets go we know that we can't slack now."

Zava) "Eliza, are you ok?"

Eliza) "Yeah. I just wish she would accept help."

Zava) "Unless she is doing something stupid then help doesn't exist. Remember she will do what ever to protect us all."

Eliza) "I know she will."

She and I returned to our sparing. She is using her emotions to play this out while trying to stay distracted. I can see it in her eyes. I look around at the rest as I watch them fight with other. I see Drake off to the side looking away and grimacing. Hoping he is not seeing Bella's future he looks at me and shakes his head having heard my thoughts. I only nod back and get back in to the fight. Drake and the others prepare for a larger battle then they anticipated. 100 newborns plus the guard and everyone that wants us to stay hidden. Drake said he will take care of the newborns because he is the only one matching in strength. While the rest of us would get the normal vampires. We have it all set up in a way that the fight should be hard but not impossible. I only wish that Bella will find her humanity when she finds the sword. The curse of the sword is sacred by our kind because we do not know where it is but what we need to do to die from it. I know I wont die from it I see that Bella will change our fates.

An island off of the Bermuda Triangle two days before the battle.

Bella's POV

I arrived there and immediately smell the other vampires and some other type of immortals. Rushing to see the scene after hearing the low hisses. Looks as the goddess and gods themselves cowering away from vampires. I jump over the vampire line landing perfectly in front of them. Turning and facing them before one charges I quickly break his neck and rip him to pieces. Facing the other five they circle me and come at me from all sides. Ripping into me as I rip into them. I call upon my powers and burn them turning them to ash. I stare at the goddess that resembles the one that was mated to Drake.

Amelia) "Isabella Swan."

Bella) "Yes that is I and you are Amelia?"

Amelia) "I am dead to your world how did you know?"

Bella) "The sword will be used to destroy my world and the man you once loved."

Amelia) "Drake, is he well? And what of him and you."

Bella) "He is my father from me being the only direct line from him. The baby you gave away that was human. Was the beginning of the Swan line as you knew it before I was the last one to stand for my name and family line."

Amelia) "You seek the sword, why?"

Bella) "To free your spirit from its confines because it will kill and destroy the entire planet by using me as the channel to wreck havoc with my abilities."

Amelia) "Come with me just take my hand."

I grab her hand as we are teleported to a city that looks to be hidden on the ocean. We walk to another wall where she opens it to reveal her sword stepping towards me. Holding the sword about me.

Amelia) "Why do you wish to break my curse?"

Bella) "The sword will be used to kill everyone including your mate, mine and the rest of the world. The life of innocence's hang in the balance as they can not and will not fall. I can and will do everything in my power to make sure that they do not fall."

Amelia) "Do you wish to set me free from my prison to be able to save what you do not know?"

Bella) "Yes I do Amelia and Drake still loves you and always will."

The sword holding over me came down towards me hitting me and shattering to pieces. Amelia looks up at me grabs my hands and teleports me back in the U.S. before telling me that she will and forever love him. Then disappears back to her world that we do not know existed anymore. I stand there watching as my wounds started to heal from the attack and the sword. I jumped for joy before running to get my bike then driving to Forks.

Forks the day before the Battle.

Eliza's POV

As we all sit here and are watching TV. Just mentally preparing by spending the last day with our loved ones. Except me, mine is off in the middle of god knows what doing her mission to protect others. I just want to hold her and kiss her again and just tell her I love her. The others start to leave the house knowing that they were going to be by themselves as a group. The only ones that stay are Alice and Karina. They are holding each other making sure that nothing happens to interlude on their perfect moment. I know that while the night is moving that I may not ever see the one I love again even though she promised me that she would come back. All I want is to hold her in my arms for a few minutes. I don't know how long I sat here before I hear the door. Karina and Alice immediately jump up to protect me. Why would they protect me when I am a better fighter than they are?

Bella) "You two should head on to where ever you want to go."

Karina) "You are safe and the sword?"

Bella) "Always curious and it's destroyed. We now have a chance tomorrow. But I want to be with my mate that I haven't seen for almost three days and I could feel her through out connection so please."

Alice) "No problem Bella, I was about to pull Karina out of here anyways."

I watch as they leave the room before winking at me and Karina sticking her tongue out at me. Bella just looks at me and I see a new cut on her eye that has already healed. I am just frozen in place not able to move. Bella walks over and picks me up crashing her lips into mine. Almost purring from the way she is pushing on to me and with just the feel of her arms around me. She carries me up to our king size bed shedding me of my clothes. Making love to me over and over again. Showing me how much she loves me and missed me while away. As we lay there only an hour before we should leave to the clearing to meet up with the others there is just something else I find in _Amore mio_ eyes. I see a different thing in them I see hope. Maybe we all might make it out of this alive. All we have to do is to believe in Bella and Drake the leaders but mostly Bella she is the heart of us all.


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I own nothing besides my wierd twist of ideas. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. Thanks to special speedy for your help.

Day of the Battle

Bella POV

I watch as everyone mentally prepares themselves for what will happen today. I have let my energy, which I have normally trapped away, flow freely through my body. I can feel it call to me. Begging me to just kill everyone that threatens my family, my role as protector my very natural is screaming at me to do something. Carlisle is to my left just sitting there and thinking. I don't think that he ever thought to listen to someone physically younger than him. Mentally though I am older than anyone except Drake. He learned so much from me. He also finally grieved for his love that he lost several years ago. She is always watching him and one day they will be reunited, either in this life or the one after. Even vampires have souls weather we believe it or not. Eliza is next to me not shaking but looking different strong, more confident that I have ever seen her. I wonder what has caused this in her. The others are matching her, even Karina, who normally is shy. While Alice is standing slightly in front of her on the side, and my unit the super vampires flanked me. Drake stood beside me and we created a line of defense. This battle this war will be difficult and I only hope we can be victorious.

Carlisle) "It shall feel weird to kill the ones that once took me in and helped me."

Bella) "Remember that they have no problem killing you. You will talk first because we know you want to."

Carlisle) "Yes I do I want to try and reach Aro."

Alice) "They are coming in 2 minutes."

As soon as Alice said that I notice that everyone tensed and were trying to control the emotions running though them. I look over at Drake and I saw acceptance in his eyes. He knows what will happen. He just nods at me. I look back as the far woods as Aro and Marcus come thru with his little amount of people. Not all of them from what I can tell probably hiding in the woods.

Aro) "Hello Carlisle it has been a long time I am glad you agreed to meet."

Carlisle) "Hello Aro it has been a long time. It's good to see you but why do you wish to meet with us?"

Aro) "Not with you, but with the other people that you have taken into your coven. I want to know what you think exposing us will do to people. It will diminish our food supply."

Carlisle) "Actually you could set up your own blood bank to pay people to give blood and you can also drink from the cans that they have perfected. With Vampires coming out of the shadows we don't have to live in them anymore we can live in one place if we want forever and just be normal not damned."

Aro) "We can't let that happen you know this don't you?"

Bella) "You just want to keep your power that you have but you have no power here."

Drake) "Aro you were created out of desperation but we are the new era. I should prove even old dogs can learn new tricks."

Aro) "You're the first, the legend known as Dracula aren't you?"

Drake) "I am. I am a legend I am the first but I am not the last. My family is the last of the old and a beginning of the new generation."

Marcus) "The old way will be held intact and you all will perish."

Bella) "The sword is no longer in an existence. I destroyed it."

Aro) "Damn you, well too bad you are just ready for the war then aren't you."

Carlisle) "I had to try the polite way first. Since you will not yield and or understand. Then we most reach a common ground and yet we do not. So in the end fighting is the last resort."

Aro) "So be it."

I watch as the large army of newborns come from the shadows and rush towards us. Drake steps forward and clasps his hands and sends a wave of power knocking them all to the ground. While the rest of the Voultri rush towards us. The newborns get up and attack Drake. I engage with several vampires. Slashing and cutting with my nails and ripping parts of the body off. I do a quick search to make sure everyone is doing ok then getting back into my fight with others. I see Karina wrapping several vampires in water ropes and slicing their heads off with ice weapons. Then Alice lighting them on fire the team working well together. I look over at others and see that they are holding their own. I keep taking down one vampire after another. At the same time watching Drake take on all of the newborns and making sure he does not fall yet. I fell a rip in my back turning around I see Heidi standing there with Aro. They both charge me and attack me at the same time with three other vampires to try and overwhelm me. I let a ring of fires surround me and send it off. Knocking them to the ground but not killing them just wounding them. I hear a scream turning around quickly I see Zava on the floor holding her arm that was on the floor. I see Kane stepping to her to help before he is attacked by 10 vampires. I hear another scream coming from the other side was Carlisle and Esme are fighting. I see Rosalie fall to the ground with several vampires. All of us just getting overwhelmed. I see Drake fall I see Eliza fall. I hear there screams all through the air and I hear them in my head. I focus on them and marking them with a signature of my power. I see my mate once again being beaten and my body just starts to move on its own. The full energy power coming me is scaring some of the newborns away from me. I see one about to bite Eliza and be I can think I roar and raise my hand into the sky. Fire and other various colors shoot out of my hand racing into the sky. A dome is created around all of us. The energy and fire that I had just sent in the air screams down running through every thing that wasn't marked with my energy. Killing their mind instantly and leaving the bodies to feel the pain. Breathing slowly I create a black energy around send it out to every area of my dome that I created. The bodies of the enemy burn and disintegrates. I fall to knees trying to bring down the dome and rein in all my energy. Closing my eyes I breathe deeply and try blanking out my mind. Reestablishing my control over most of my energy, I open my eyes to see only my family there and none of the other vampires.

Serena) "Bella, its Drake look at him."

I look up and see his soul standing outside is body. I see a white goddess appear next to him revealing Amelia.

Drake) "Thank you my daughter, for giving me an amazing gift and a new life in another world. Make this world great I know you have the ability. Don't control all of your energy and show people who you really are. Everyone thinks that you are just an emotionless person. Only Eliza and Karina know the truth. Just live now and be as human as possible."

Bella) "Goodbye father. I knew I would be unable to save you but it would have been far worse to be here and then not with your mate. Amelia take care of him."

Amelia) "I will Blade you know I will never hurt him."

Bella) "I know"

I watch as Amelia grabbed his soul and takes it with her towards the sky disappearing. I looked around to see my family holding parts of themselves trying to gather their strength again. I walked over to where they are all gathered and raise my arms again and send my energy into them, healing them all quickly. Eliza launches herself at me and I catch her easily kissing her hard. I look at the sun that is now setting and it was only peaking out in the sky when we first started. We all head home to relax and digest everything that has happened.

The next day

Bella is coming down the stairs to find everyone sitting there with questions in their eyes. She sits on the couch and pulls Eliza into her lap. Looking at everyone she settles her eyes on Zava.

Zava) "So he was really you relative?"

Bella) "Yes that is why I was so much stronger than you all and why I already had abilities when I was human. So to him I was his daughter."

Kane) "So what now?"

Bella ) "We have a press conference to give. Once we give that then we shall live and do what we want."

Kane) "Still working for the government for us that is and the others can do whatever goes to college then do some type of job for a long time."

Bella) "The point is to get a permanent residence to have a life that you didn't have to always change from that. So go think about what you want to do next and have fun with it."

The day of the press conference arrived and in the field where the battle was, was filled with reporters and UN members. The American government all stood there. A stage and a little area for the speaker to talk. Bella walked on stage after greeting everyone there.

Bella) "Welcome everyone; please hold your questions till I am done. First we're going to start off with that I am a direct decedent from one the first creators of humans. I am a vampire but I am not your normal vampire. We do exist and we have been working with you government for years. Protecting you and then also stopping possible world ending disasters. We do drink human blood on occasion but for the most part we drink animal blood. We do not kill humans we get blood banks to give us blood if animal blood isn't enough for us. We needed to come out to the humans and to call to all of the other vampires out there. We want to just live and be normal. Able to keep a job for as long as we want and to have our own families and be a part of the society. We have been doing it for a long time but we don't want to have to move every five years and have to repeat school 30 times. We will not harm any humans and if by mistake they are harmed then we shall deal with it. As I said before I work for the government and I have been protecting people for awhile. Now I will take your questions."

Reporter) "Why now did you want to come out?"

Bella) "Because we finally grew too tired of always hiding in the shadows."

Reporter) "Why shouldn't we be afraid of you?"

Bella) "There are a lot of good vampires that want to just be as normal as they can be. There are some bad vampires like there are bad humans as well, but we have our own policing system. Each government is more than willing to help with the blood supply and then we help with catching people like arsonist, serial killers and missing children. We use are abilities for good."

Questions kept coming and Bella dealt with them very easily and quickly. The video feed went out to everyone and every newspaper and gossip mill was running with the news. Now for vampires that saw the feed that came out of the nomad lifestyle and started to condition themselves with humans around.

Several weeks later with everyone settling into their lives….


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: So sorry guys that it took this long for me to get the last chapter out to yall. I had alot of stuff going on and some other things happening. AS always i own nothin and THANK YOU To everyone who added and reviewed to this story. Special thanks to speedy for the help. Hope ya like it. **

**After the conference.**

In following weeks that turned into a couple of months time for them as changed and everyone has semi settled into their plans. The government has passed several laws. Some with the no bite law and the exceptions that go in them. As well as no racially classifying vampires. Equal and fair rights are given to them. In whatever country they are in they have to follow the rules just like a normal person would have to.

The vampires are extremely happy about this. They get to keep their own names and don't have to keep changing them now unless they want to. The humans have seemed to adapt quickly to what is going and don't oppose the changes, because in several ways things are better.

**Carlisle and Esme **

Carlisle and Esme spent time on Esme's Island. Before moving back to Forks and to take up a permanent residence. The people of Forks as well as everyone else in the surrounding area are not afraid of them. The wolves that do exist are learning to adapt and change. Once they returned, the hospital got a new edition in Carlisle's name as he sponsored and new clinic to help serve those who cannot pay for it or needs to stay longer than the hospital will allow. In a way being a savior to the people around there and the cities around them.

Esme has opened her own decorating shop and does that while Carlisle is at work. In their spare time they learn how to cook. Since there able to eat human food now they are able to actually be able to eat it and enjoy the simple pleasures. They are just being a happily married couple that is able to just be and not have to worry about anything in life. None of the kids live in Forks with them anymore. They all live in different cities but are close by. They all visit on regular bases so that they don't get to crazy not seeing each other.

**Rosalie and Emmett**

Rosalie and Emmett moved Seattle. Where Rosalie opened up her own car repair shop. She is the best in town and is always backed up. Emmett decided to join her in the business and they live in a two story house there. They also have picked up the aversion to humans from the super vamps and were able to adopt one kid they are hoping to adopt more if everything goes alright with this one. Rosalie has changed her ways to become one amazing mother that anyone has ever seen. She really was missing this once piece to her life that she was yearning for. The thing that she finally got made her happier than anyone could ever imagine. Even Emmett was a happier person with the way she was. There little boy was a splitting image of Emmett. Even though they weren't blood they looked like they could have been related somewhere along the line. Also Rosalie and Emmett have a side dessert business desgining the best dessert in this part of the world.

**Zava and Kane**

Zava and Kane stayed in America and were sent to Washington DC to work out of those areas. They have created their own school for self defense and special tactics. When they are not helping the government do things they are introducing new vampires or old vampires into the new way of life so they can live freely and without worry. They are also establishing contact with people in all areas of the world and sending some of the newly trained vampires and humans overseas to train some of the other countries men and women. They are thinking of getting kids at one point and time but they are not sure. All they do know is that they get to do something they know and be able to be with the one that they love more than anything.

**Serena and Xan**

Serena and Xan went to Italy to take over the castle that was vacated by the Aro's people and were turning it into the Europe command central so that all information that was needed on two of the largest areas could be easily shared. Since they are in more of directors roles they have planes to adopt two children. A boy and a girl each around 7 they are twins. They are completely joyful to be able to care for humans and be able to raise them as their own at the same time controlling and policing the new vampires and all the vampires. Basically setting up there second version of policing that only deals with vampire matters.

**Alice and Karina **

Alice and Karina were still gathering their plans for their wedding and trying to keep it simple but nice. They bought two houses in two different locations, one in Brazil and another in Seattle. Alice is a fashion designer and is a very successful one at that. She has created her own line for all types of people. The very high end type of people and the very non fashion comfortable people, but still stylish. While Karina is a judge, a very fair one at that. Always considering what is right and what is wrong and what the law says . They are planning to take time off to attend Bella and Eliza wedding especially since there they Best "woman" and Maid of honor. They are living one happy life. Karina is opening up slowly but surely to everyone in there little group. They're planning to get married themselves soon. Alice is wanting kids but they're not entirely sure if they are going to have them or not but they do know that right now everything is going well for them and they are amazingly happy and can't wait for what the future brings.

**Bella and Eliza**

Bella and Eliza planned for their wedding. Bella letting Eliza choose everything that is going to happening the wedding. She stands off to the side except to give her opinion when asked for because she knows that Eliza will choose all the perfect things. The main color theme is black for the wedding black and silver but white is the definite color for Eliza dress. Bella hates dresses will probably where a tux or suit so that Eliza can have a large day just about the Bride. They plan to have it by the water in Miami Beach in FL. They plan to stay in the house that they bought out there on Star Island. The wedding is still a little bit off on the schedule since Eliza is a planning genius with Alice mostly.

Bella is no longer working for the government except on special occasions. She has opened her own wood craft store and gives some classes on occasion but hired several crafters. She is the owner and basically sells her items for good profit. Bella spends most of time working in a dojo training and setting it up so that her school can compete in all the major competitions out there. It is in a bad area of Seattle so its is to give all the kids that had nowhere to go, someplace to go and learn.

Eliza is a nurse training to be a doctor. She liked what Carlisle was doing and decided to follow in those footsteps in the Seattle Hospitals. She and Bella spend almost most of their non working time with each other and on the occasion get together with the family. They mainly spend time with Karina and Alice when there in town or bored. Just being able to see the family is nice but being on their own is even better. Eliza and Bella take turns in surprising each other except Bella goes a little more for it because she wants to show her love in more ways that just saying it.

In very romantic gestures. Such as picnics or massages or just a candle light baths for her loved one, just showing each other they care about each other and wanted to do something nice . Their love for each other shining far past anything most have seen before.

The future really is a question mark to everyone but Blade (Bella). With everyones growth and there time together even the vampires will gain knowledge and stronger bonds with their mates. Only time can tell if the decision to come out was a smart one. At the this point in time everyone believes that it is a smart one because several vampires have came out of the shadows happy to see the loved ones they lost and be reunited with them for the short period of time or longer if their case is approved by the government and the local vampires that are with them that can see bonds seeing if they are true mates or not, to be able to help and consider for a human to be changed. One can only hope that the world is a better place.


End file.
